


The Lonely God

by ChangedUsername



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangedUsername/pseuds/ChangedUsername
Summary: Clara wants the doctor. She figures out a way to get him.





	The Lonely God

Clara had been thinking all night. She had been thinking of ways to convince the Doctor to do something. Ever since the Moons of Draco, when Clara accidentally walked in on the Doctor changing, She couldn't stop thinking about what she saw. Clara had been around. She had seen some pretty big cocks, but the Doctor's cock was enormous. And ever since then Clara has been thinking of ways to get him to have sex with her. It had been a few weeks when she realized she could never convince him just by talking to him, so Clara decided she would have to get him to want to have sex with her. One morning Clara woke up to a loud banging and more loud thuds. She walked into the Control Room to see the Doctor throwing items out of a trunk. He threw a bicycle wheel, an old clock and a bag of strange beads. The Doctor then sighed in frustration."Umm, Doctor. What are you doing?" Clara asked, throwing the Doctor off guard."Aah, Oh Clara. I didn't notice you there." The Doctor said."I'm looking for a piece of technology I may have misplaced." The Doctor explained, turning his attention back to the trunk. He started tossing out more things, a Sontaran Sleep Wand, A Cyber Controller head piece and a dalek armor bolt. 'Wait.' Clara thought.'I might be able to use that cyber controller head piece to control the doctor into having sex with me.' Clara slowly moved towards the equipment and picked it up. She hid it behind her back as she slowly creeped towards the Doctor. "Oh Doctor, I'm sorry about this." Clara said as she revealed the technology in her hands. "Clara, No! Wait!" The Doctor shouted as she put it near his face. 

It started glowing and latched on to his face. He turned away as he grunted."Doctor?" Clara asked. "Nope, guess who's back!" Mr Clever said as he picked up the Sontaran Sleep Wand and Clara fell unconscious. When Clara woke up her hands were tied to the console."Wha-What happened?" Clara asked. "Well, aside from betraying your friend and letting me control the most powerful man in the universe, not much" Mr. Clever said sarcastically. Clara was thinking to herself how she could get this under control. Then she remembered that even though Mr. Clever knows an incomprehensible amount of information, he has never really experienced sensations, and no sensation is more powerful than an orgasm. "Mr. Clever, what are you going to do with me now?" Clara asked, trying to steer the conversation towards sex. "Well, since your dear Doctor is still in here, watching everything, I'm trying to figure out the most devastating way to kill you." Mr. Clever replied. "Oh, Um. If I'm going to die, can i ask you a question about the Doctor?" Clara inquired. "As long as it's something interesting, yes." Mr. Clever agreed. "Okay, um. Has the Doctor ever had sex?" Clara awkwardly asks. "Hmm? Let me check the files. Oh wow, look at that, River Song, Cleopatra, and look at that Amy Pond the night before her wedding." Mr. Clever recited. "Oh, wow. I never thought he actually had." Clara stuttered. "Well he had, and looks like he had some thoughts about you too." Mr. Clever added. "Thanks Mr. Clever, but the Doctor doesn't think about me that way." Clara explained. "Clara, you don't know how many times the Doctor has wanted to grab you by the hips and put you on the console and just ram int-WOAH!" Mr. Clever shouted as he thrusted into the air."I've never felt this before!" Mr. Clever exclaimed as he put a hand on the console to steady himself. 

His trousers revealed a more than prominent bulge. "Mr. Clever?" Clara asked."Yes?" He replied."I just though of better way to show your superiority of the Doctor than killing me." Clara suggested. "And what's that?" Mr. Clever questioned."You need to fuck me." Clara said."You need to show the Doctor that his companion, his greatest ally, can be corrupted and controlled by a much more powerful entity." Clara explained."Hmm." Mr. Clever thought for a while and then said. "All right, I'll fuck you to show how much more powerful and intelligent I am than your Doctor." Mr Clever said. He snapped his fingers and the restraints on Clara's hands loosened. He pulled her up and took off her shirt,revealing her double D tits ."Oh, wow Clara, you really are attractive." Mr. Clever said. "Thanks" Clara responded. Mr. Clever pushed her back down to her knees. Mr. Clever unzipped his pants."Now, let's see what we're working with." He pulled out his member, revealing it's 14 and a half glory. Clara was astounded at the magnificent cock. "Wow, more than impressive." Mr. Clever said. "But, with a little Cyber Technology we can do better." Clara's jaw dropped as his gigantic cock grew from 14 and a half to 19 inches."Now that's more like it." Mr. Clever said."Now, let's get back on track." He said as he turned back towards Clara, his impossibly large penis hanging in between his legs. Clara knew what she had to do. Hell, She would have done it anyways, with that large of a cock in front of her. Clara grabbed Mr. Clever's cock by the shaft and started massaging it with both of her hands. 

Clara started licking his large tip and then she put the tip in her mouth, swirling her tongue all around it. Clara started sucking down Mr. Clever's large member. She could feel every vein as she forced down Mr. Clever's huge cock down her throat. Every movement caused Mr. Clever to groan in pleasure. Clara didn't know how she was taking such a large cock down her throat, and before she knew it she had taken 10 inches. The bulge in her throat was making her moan as she touched her pussy. Mr. Clever started slamming down his long thick cock into her throat. Clara was licking and swirling as she gulped down his huge cock forcing down more, every moan causing vibrations on his cock. She then had 16 inches down her throat. She kept sucking and slurping his cock down, forcing more of him into her. And Mr. Clever kept groaning as he rammed his huge member down her throat. Clara's lips and tongue stroking his penis and her warm, tight mouth, making him slam harder into her. After several more minutes. Clara's nose finally reached his pubes. He kept pulling his massive cock out, only to ram in back in harder. After several more minutes of slurping and sucking. Mr. Clever came. Clara counted 12 shots of his cum down her throat and he was still slamming down into her. He was groaning loudly as he fell to the ground. Clara stood up, wiping the cum off of her mouth and saw as the electronics fell off The Doctors face. Everything was back to normal. Clara walked back to her room victoriously.


End file.
